¿Ruina? No lo creo
by Jessotnme
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus, Amycus y Alecto Carrow, Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy...¿Por qué olvidar a esos grandiosos personajes?  Varias historias de los mortífagos de Harry Potter!
1. Perfección Bellatrix Black

Perfección

Perfecta. Era la palabra con la que podría ser descrita. ¿Cómo describes la perfección? No se puede describir, así soy yo, soy indescriptible y esa palabra puede decirlo todo.  
Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo una vez más. Mis bucles sujetos con una fina seda color verde serpiente, mis ojos oscuros al igual que mi alma, mi sonrisa perfecta y enigmática y mi hermoso rostro de muñeca de porcelana le sumaban puntos a mi perfección.  
La mente psicópata y peligrosa, mi risa contagiosa y engañosa, la tenacidad como ninguna, la simpatía y el odio que podía yo dejar en una persona. Más puntos a mi favor.

Mi vestido lo compró mi padre hace una semana en un lugar que sólo los magos con privilegios podríamos visitar. ¡Imagina a Molly Prewett con este hermoso pedazo de seda! Oh vamos, ni Narcissa podría ver eso. Me volteé para ver bien de otra perspectiva el vestido. Es hermoso, lo sé; tiene un enorme moño del mismo color opaco y verde, mi espalda está descubierta, mi estatura es más elevada con ayuda de mis tacones con pequeños diamantes especiales incrustados. Mi rostro también es llamativo, traté de ponerme un poco más de rubor en las mejillas para tratar de disimular mi palidez intensa y el carmín de mis labios le dan perfecto contraste a mis ojos oscuros. Lo bueno es que Andrómeda sabe qué hacer en estas situaciones.

De repente en medio de mi concentración por arreglarme, se escuchan unos pasos ligeros y elegantes que están llegando al hall de mi casa. Una risa forzada de mi madre y la voz exagerada de mi padre me dan indicación que mis predicciones eran correctas. Los Lestrange han llegado.

Me inclino sobre el balcón y puedo ver a Rodolphus en la puerta, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que su pequeño hermano Rabastan. Vaya par de ilusos. Creen tener oportunidad conmigo, con el orgullo de los Black.

Tomé mi varita y me la acomodé originalmente en mi cabello recogido, pareciendo algo oriental. Sonreí al espejo y en ese momento entró la pequeña Cissy.

-¡Bella! Han...-Comenzó con su aguda voz. La corté antes de que terminara la frase;

-Llegado, lo sé Cissy.- Dije frunciendo los labios ante el desagrado de la idea y me erguí con tanto egocentrismo que me sentí más perfecta aún.

¿Vanidad? Sólo era amor hacia mí misma y así era la cosa, no podré jamás amar a alguien que no soy yo.

-Narcissa, vete a cambiar- La miré de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestidito rosa, su cabello rubio caía en cascada por sus hombros menudos y sus zapatillas igual rosas me daban algo de nauseas tan solo de mirarlas.-Te ves horrenda, cariño.

-Pero…Mamá ha dicho que…-Como lo sospeché. Mi madre la había envidado por mí, para llevarme a brazos de los Lestrange…Qué repugnante.

-No me importa, vete a cambiar y dile a Meeda que te ayude.- Me encogí de hombros.- Corre.- La apresuré.

Cerré la puerta tras de ella y me senté de nuevo en los cojines cómodos de mi balcón con vista panorámica hacia el jardín.

Una regla que yo sola inventé es: Un hombre tiene que venir por mí antes que yo por él. Tonto es si piensa que bajaré por las escaleras de mármol a sonreírla como niña tonta y a entregarme a él así como así.

La voz de mi madre se eleva y llega a mis oídos.

-"Bella está en su habitación, bajará en unos momentos."- Jamás me equivocaba en mis predicciones.

Unos pasos apurados se acercan a mi habitación, se escuchan como si estuvieran furiosos pero era obvio que se trataba de mi hermana Andrómeda.

-Bella, baja ya. Los Lestrange han llegado y no te ocultarás aquí siempre.

-Cállate Meeda, no se debe saber que estoy…viva- Dije cualquier incoherencia y me levanté del balcón.

-Bellatrix, para de ser cobarde y ahora mismo baja ya.

¿¡Cobarde! ¿Yo?  
Entrecerré los ojos y le regalé una de mis peores muecas de desagrado que se me pudo ocurrir.

-Venga, ya vamos pues.- Dije cortante y me mordí el labio sin mucha emoción por conocer al tonto siguiente que mis papás habían citado esta vez.

….

¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Jamás.  
Me había arreglado para ellos, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero no era para impresionarlos. Mi hermana era la que recibiría la atención-como siempre- y yo solo era su respetuosa y sonriente hermana menor que la escoltaría como pequeña pajesilla junto con Narcissa.  
Lo bueno es que ella no vio la expresión que puse al verla tan bonita como siempre había sido ella. Ella siempre con su altanería y con su sonrisa encantadora que hacía que todo el colegio se encogiera ante sus pies, ella con ese mal carácter que siempre me había parecido tan insoportable pero al igual era mi adoración. Sí, por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, Bellatrix era mi idola y también mi hermana.

Bajé tras de ella y pude apreciar como Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange estaban apuestos esa noche. Rodolphus era el hermano mayor, por lo que veía. Era muy apuesto y muy serio. Rabastan era menos guapo que Rodolphus pero esa media sonrisa podía cautivar a cualquiera.  
Mi cuello se puso tenso y mejor me fui con Narcissa, quien llevaba un vestido diferente y muy bonito, de color negro que yo misma le había confeccionado.

-Y ella es mi hija mediana, Andrómeda- Me presentaron esa noche. Yo parecía enfurruñada, pero traté de no comportarme así. Fui capaz de darme cuenta cómo me veía Rodolphus Lestrange de reojo y me dedicaba una extraña sonrisa, una especie de forzada y hermosa sonrisa que me cautivó.

¡Andrómeda! ¿Qué rayos piensas? Ellos son para tu hermana…Aléjate…Aléjate…

-Pasen al comedor, no me agrada verlos parados, adelante es su casa- Mi padre dijo, y relajó la tensión del asunto, ya que los padres Lestrange caminaron hacia la habitación continua y me dejaron respirar…Lo bueno es que también se habían llevado a la princesa de la familia con ellos…

…..

Rodolphus Lestrange era alto y muy galante. Era un chico de Slytherin que yo ya conocía. Era muy, pero muy callado y casi siempre se salía con la suya cuando metía a Rabastan en problemas. Rabastan era muy poca cosa, opacado siempre por Rodolphus. Era un año por lo menos menor que Rodolphus pero todavía parecía inmaduro y su nariz llena de pecas no le ayudaba a ser…guapo.  
Nos sentamos en el comedor y los padres Lestrange me miraron, no, no me miraron, me barrieron y me aspiraron de arriba hacia abajo como tres veces consecutivamente. Podía sentir sus miradas calculadoras en mi perfecto cuerpo y luego en mi pálido rostro. Me erguí más y me sentí orgullosa de llamar más la atención de lo que ya hacía.

Un timbre sonó. La puerta de inmediato se abrió y mi madre fue a recibir a Walburga Black, mi tía. Detrás de ella Orion, Regulus y Sirius entraron sin mucho ánimo. Por un momento temí lo peor… ¡Deja ya de predecir por una vez, Bella!

Estaba consciente de que Rodolphus Lestrange no me miró ni una sola vez, solo Rabastan quien se ponía totalmente rojo cuando mi mirada sin atención se ocupada en él.

Los primos se sentaron en la larga mesa Black y Orion saludó a mi padre con una estúpida e hipócrita sonrisa en el rostro…Jamás se habían agradado.

No me moví de mi asiento, pero el asunto me empezaba a poner nerviosa.  
En cuanto todos se sentaron empezó el banquete. Grandiosos platillos aparecieron frente a nosotros y el repugnante de Sirius empezó a engullir como cerdo que era. Regulus- sentado a un lado de Cissy-miró con la misma repulsión a su hermano y con vergüenza en su mirada tomó su servilleta y luego los cubiertos para poder comer. Lo mismo hicieron todos, hasta Rabastan- Quien me había dado la impresión de otro _Sirius Black- _y el temible banquete empezó.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, todos estaban entretenidos saboreando su comida…Yo no probé ni el vino.

-Bien Walburga, me había enterado que tenéis dos hijos maravillosos- La madre Lestrange habló por primera vez. Ni le conocía la voz. Vi como observaba con un tic en el rostro a Sirius tragando como cancerbero…Pobre cancerbero…era más limpio que mi primo.

-Sí, así es- mi tía sonrió, las miradas fueron todas hacia ella- Mi Regulus es todo un personaje, es un perfecto Black, debo presumir.- Miró ella misma a Sirius y luego volteó de inmediato hacia Regulus, quien no parecía prestarle atención a nada más que a Cissy, quien le platicaba sobre algo que nadie pudo escuchar.

-Y veo que los Lestrange no se quedan atrás.- Mi madre interrumpió ante lo incómodo de la situación y miró a Orion, como si lo recriminara por su hijo- Me alegra que hayan aceptado todo esto, es todo un verdadero honor para nosotros a merecer este compromiso perfecto.

Al mencionar la última palabra mis ojos se pusieron automáticamente en mi madre- a la que había estado ignorando- y pensé que de un momento a otro me levantaría como furia de mi asiento y me iría corriendo de ahí. Más no lo hice. Entendí las palabras de mi madre…Pero no quise tomarlas.

-El honor es nuestro. La familia Black ha sido venerada por milenios.- Dijo el señor Lestrange. Rabastan y Rodolphus se miraron uno a otro y Rabastan parecía que le dirigía una mirada significativa a su hermano.

-Disculpen…-Hablé, no me podía quedar callada más- ¿Pero, de qué compromiso están hablando?- Dije con una ceja levantada. Andrómeda, Regulus, Cissy y hasta el descerebrado de Sirius me miraron con extrañeza, como si mi pregunta fuera una verdadera tontería.

La señora Lestrange se quedó con la copa en el aire y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué…ella no lo sabe?- Preguntó a mis padres.

Mi madre se sonrojó como nunca lo hacía y Walburga rompió la incomodidad.

-Bella, princesa, ya te había dicho que tu prometido es Rodolphus Lestrange. – Dijo mi tía como si en verdad yo hubiera sabido. ¿Cuándo en esta vida me habían mencionado eso? Maldita sea…

-Oh, claro-sonreí ampliamente, me sentí ridícula.- ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar? Perdonen, todo esto es nuevo para mí, y al conocer a su hijo me ha dejado un poco atontada, jamás me imaginé que mi futuro esposo fuera tan…perfecto- y de nuevo esa palabra…Esta vez era verdadera ironía. Esperé con todas mis ganas que lo pudieran interpretar.

Claro, sin preguntarme primero podían comprometerme con el tipo más callado del universo, no había problema. Al fin y yo soy la más bonita, inteligente, perfecta y codiciada de las Black… Con ese Lestrange…Claro, no estaba feo ni nada por el estilo pero…Deja de pensar en tonterías Bellatrix…

¿A quién le tiraría la copa de vino? Mi primera opción fue mi padre, luego mi madre, pero se vería cobarde de mi parte. Mi segunda opción fue a Walburga y a Sirius (para que dejara de ser una vergüenza), pero eso no tendría mucho sentido.  
Mejor me dejé llevar por la tercera y mejor opción.

Tomé mi copa de vino tinto (el mejor del mundo mágico). Me levanté de mi silla como si fuera a hacer un brindis. Todos me voltearon a ver, tal y como esperé y con mi más encantadora sonrisa, vacié mi copa en Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Buenas noches.- Dije con la misma sonrisa encantadora y me fui del lugar, satisfecha de mi acción, me encerré en mi cuarto por fin, de vuelta a la perfección.


	2. Réquiem Alecto & Amycus Carrow

**Nótese que cada línea separa los pensamientos de cada uno de los hermanos (:**

**Los dos personajes son solamente de mi ídola J.K Rowling *-* **

**Espero lo disfruten n.n y sus reviews son más que bienvenidos**

Réquiem

Un gran piano situado frente a mí. No era necesario utilizar varita, toda la _magia _estaba sobre mis manos. Si algo le agradecía a mi padre era ese piano, mi hermano y mi habilidad para hacer música.  
Podrán decir que soy la persona más fría de este universo, podrán decir que soy una maldita, irónica, sin un corazón palpitante y que soy cruel, pero jamás podrán conocerme bien. Ni siquiera él. No, ni siquiera la razón por mi comportamiento podrá saber por qué me comporto de esta forma.  
La música empezó a sonar en la habitación oscura, mis dedos corrían por cada tecla como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar. Sí, eso era lo que sentía, una melodía triste, así yo quería que esto funcionara.  
Sabía que él jamás iba a corresponder esto y que todo era un grave error que jamás debió de haber pasado. Sólo a mí se me ocurría enamorarme del menos indicado y ahora todo mi ser estaba confundido.  
Un giro inesperado en mi vida, sí eso había sido desde el momento en que él había sonreído de esa forma… Jamás lo hubiera hecho, jamás se hubiera acercado de esa forma a mí, jamás me hubiera rozado con sus labios…Jamás hubiera existido.

¡Por Merlín! Alecto Carrow ¿En qué rayos piensas?  
Si él muriera…Yo muero con él.

…

¿Qué es eso?  
Llevo media hora en la sala de la casa y esa música extraña no se apaga. No sabía exactamente de donde provenía pero para mi gusto era algo escandalosa para mis oídos.  
Trataba de concentrarme en un asunto mío ¿Cómo podía hacerlo con esa melodía rodando por mi cabeza?

-¡Alecto!- Grité por encima del sonido. No hubo respuesta. No quise subir por las escaleras, sabía lo que pasaría y no quería que pasara. Alecto jamás hubiera dejado que entrara a su habitación, aparte de que no hubiera podido.

Aún así, quería saber qué pasaba en esta casa. Si tenía que derribar la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana, lo haría.

Decidí subir las escaleras, con un martilleo constante en mi cabeza que decía "Amycus, no vayas" Pero no acostumbro mucho a obedecer a mi subconsciente.

Me acerqué a la habitación de Alecto, contigua a la mía, y me dispuse a tocar…Mi puño se quedó al aire al comprender lo que era ese sonido…

…

Amycus estaba en la sala. Podía escuchar su voz llamándome, más no le quería hacer caso. Aún así, él estaba ahí, sabía que podía escuchar mi música y también estaba consciente de mi presencia, más él jamás se había acercado a preguntar sobre ella, como yo siempre hubiera deseado.

Una última nota afloró del piano y el eco del último sonido se quedó suspendido en el terco aire de la habitación. Suspiré y me quedé donde estaba, con las manos aún sobre las teclas de marfil.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Tardé en reaccionar. Me quedé petrificada al reconocer su voz detrás de mí. Era como si hubiera descubierto un escrito dirigido hacia él.  
Actué como siempre lo hacía, con el rostro pálido, sin señal de sorpresa (o eso esperaba) y una fría e inexpresiva sonrisa. Se la dediqué a él.

-Música- Dije sin mucha emoción, más mi estómago se rebelaba en mi contra.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué significa?- Su terquedad llegaba lejos y se me erizaba la piel de los nervios. Sí, siempre había sido buena para mentir, pero no a él.

No hubo respuesta. Era mejor dejarlo así.

Por cierto... ¿Qué hacía él en mi habitación?

…..

Ella no respondió más yo quise seguir llamando su atención, quería saber qué era lo que ella sentía y por qué esa triste música era lo que salía de su corazón.  
Si algo no podía soportar era verla así. Todo el mundo sabía que si alguien la tocaba él moriría, sabían que si la herían se arrepentirían… ¿Quién era ese maldito patán que la hacía tocar de esa forma el piano?

Me acerqué a ella, ella desvió la mirada. Se hizo a un lado en su butaca del piano y se encogió en sí misma, como si tratara de evitarme… ¿Qué pasaba?

…

Él no sabía el daño que su presencia me hacía, lo que su cercanía ocasionaba en mi piel y en mi corazón, no sabía la confusión que existía en mi mente y tampoco sabía el deseo que mis ojos expresaban de él. No sabía y no debía jamás saberlo, estaba dispuesta a morir con ese secreto, a menos que él lo descubriera por sí solo.

Me hice a un lado, no quería rozarlo. Sabía que el nudo en mi garganta era por su culpa y mi comportamiento estúpido también lo era.

Merecedor a un castigo… ¿Por qué no? Yo ya había recibido el mío, ahora que él sintiera lo mismo que yo, aver si así seguía siendo el mismo Amycus Carrow de siempre.

…..

-¿No me dirás nada?- Le dije con una media sonrisa, aunque de felicidad no tenía nada. Jamás acostumbraba a esbozar sonrisas, sólo con ella podría sonreír de la crueldad que éramos capaces de ocasionar.  
Ella siguió apartada de mí y sus labios no pronunciaron ni la más muda de las palabras. Bajé la mirada y me topé con su pálida mano, posada en el regazo de su vestido, negro como su cabello. Me animé a tomarla, no había nada más que hacer.  
Al tocarla ella se sobresaltó pero a mi placer, no la retiró.

-¿Mereces mi respuesta?- La logré escuchar susurrar. Fruncí los labios como respuesta y sentí como el corazón de mi hermana palpitaba contra las paredes de su pecho.

-Soy tu hermano y la merezco.- Contesté, acercándome más a ella y alcanzando olfatear su dulce perfume que podía embriagarme y hacerme adicto a ella.

-Que ridículo- Dijo ella con ese tono tan molesto y tan seductor que yo podía interpretar.

…..

-Así me amas.- Dijo él. Palabras incorrectas diría yo. Lo ignoré, bajé mi mirada y al igual ignoré nuestras manos entrelazadas. Mis dedos acariciaban con inconsciencia los suyos y mi piel se erizaba con cada roce. Me mordí el labio, quería correr de ahí sin embargo era yo tan masoquista que me quedé a su lado, como toda una vida había hecho.

-Respuesta incorrecta- Respondí negando a su afirmación.- Cambio de planes, ahora eres un patán patético.- Sentí su ser cada vez más cerca de mí y cerré los ojos. No podía ver mi rostro, estaba yo volteada, al igual que yo no podía ver el suyo.

Su aroma era fuerte e inexplicable a la vez. Era como un torbellino de combinación que lo hacía a él único y que solo yo podía reconocer en todo lugar posible. Ese olor a hogar, ese aroma a encerrado y húmedo, con un tono de algo dulce parecido a la canela… ¿Cómo explicar algo único?

-Pero aún así me amas – Volvió a repetir y de repente no sentí su mano. El aire frío envolvió mi mano, aferrada a la nada, al igual que mis ilusiones.

…..

-¿Me dejarás ir?- pregunté aterrado por la respuesta. Solté su mano y me alejé de ella. Me paré del banco con brusquedad.

-Lárgate- contestó ella. Me quedé donde estaba.

-Respuesta incorrecta.

-Mi vida no puede tener tantos errores.

-Soy uno de ellos.- afirmé más que preguntar. Solté una risa cínica hasta para mí mismo y negué tontamente la cabeza.- Pobre ilusa.- Dije sin piedad alguna. Mis palabras me reflejaban a mí mismo y eso hasta yo lo entendía y no me negaba ni una sola palabra.

No hubo respuesta y sentí como mi propia herida se abría más. No, ahora me daba cuenta, ella no era la herida sino yo.  
Alecto hizo caso omiso a mi comentario, se giró sobre el banco del piano y posó suavemente sus delgados dedos sobre las teclas.

De nuevo esa melodía tan mía…Esa melodía tan suya. Esa maldita melodía que perduraría por el resto de mi vida en mi cabeza y en mi culpa.

¿Cómo me pude enamorar de mi hermana?

….

-Estúpida yo que me he dejado ilusionar y pobre de ti por ser tan patético y tan tú- murmuré sin mucho sentido. Ahora mi enojo se reflejaba en aquella canción triste, la melodía de Amycus. Sí…ahora comprendía.  
Todo esto era solo una ilusión y él era mi hermano…Todo era una miserable broma y esta melodía era sólo una memoria. El réquiem hacia un amor imposible y poco concreto.

Tonta había sido por confiar más en él que en mí misma y ahora lo pagaba con creces.

-Y aún así me amas…Cómo yo te amo a ti.- contestó él, dejándome petrificada.

…

Ella cerró la melodía con la última nota, cerrando esta ilusión con llave y candado. Dejando una ilusión al aire. No pude hacer nada…Sólo esperar a que el tiempo me dijera qué hacer entonces…


	3. Hipocresía Barty Crouch Jr

**Hipocresía**

-Te dije que sería una tontería- Reí ante el comentario de Bellatrix, quien caminaba a mi lado.

-No era sorpresa, yo también lo sabía y ahora será desastroso. ¿Con quién piensas ir, Bella?- Pregunté algo divertido por la expresión que mi amiga no podía dejar de repetir en su hermoso rostro.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahorita, Crouch? No seas amarga-momentos.- Bellatrix, la reina del drama, se puso escalofriantemente seria y frunció una ceja.

-No seas dramática y ve viendo con quién irás o te tocará con…Snape.- Arrugué la nariz.

-¡Ah vaya! ¡Ahora me deseas lo peor!- Bellatrix bufó.

-No, solo te advierto, querida mía.

-Oh Crouch, si no fuera por las reglas del estúpido baile iría contigo- Sonrió con esas sonrisas que me gustaba que esbozara y también sonreí a medias.

-Sería un honor, princesa. Lástima que no será así.

-¿Con quién irás entonces? He escuchado que a Lily Evans le hace falta pareja. Puedes ser el afortunado querido mío.

-No lo creo- volví a arrugar la nariz ante la escena desagradable que dibujé en mi cabeza; Evans y yo en un baile ¡Ni en sus sueños!- La pareja perfectamente repugnante podrían ser ellos dos; Evans y Snape, uno como el otro.- Aunque tenía que admitir que Evans no estaba nada fea para ser una sangre sucia inmunda.

-¡Ja! Deja las tonterías Barty y dime ¿A quién crees merecedor de ir conmigo al baile?- Llegamos a nuestro destino en ese momento. La biblioteca. Todo estaba en silencio y Bellatrix esperaba mi respuesta.

-Emmm…Basándome en las reglas, te recomiendo a Potter. Aunque sea es sangre limpia y su apellido no está tan manchado.- dije en voz baja, aunque la bruja de la cuidadora me volteó a ver con esas miradas asesinas que se le daba mucho por hacer. Para suavizar su humor le sonreí con cortesía y la saludé educadamente de lejos. Como siempre (y como todos), bajó su mirada y no dijo nada.

-¿A quién se le ocurriría? Sólo a Dumbledore. Hacer un baile de navidad y diciendo: "Su pareja debe ser alguien con el cuál jamás se imaginarían irían a un baile." Viejo arrugado, loco y payaso- Se quejó Bellatrix en voz no muy baja. Muchos la voltearon a ver, pero como siempre a ella no le importó.- Tomo tu propuesta. Iré con el amigo del fenómeno de mi primo…Después de esto prométeme que jamás me permitirás hacer esto de nuevo.

-Como digas.- Dije y luego la contemplé como si me burlara de ella.

-Aquí voy.- Bellatrix se levantó majestuosamente de su silla a mi lado y noté como varios dirigían su mirada a ella.  
En una mesa lejana a la nuestra se sentaba el ridículo cuarteto de la generación. Sí, me sabía sus nombres, a algunos los había visto en las cenas que mi padre me obligaba a ir. El líder y el más tonto de los cuatro; Sirius Black, primo de Bellatrix, levantó la vista hacia su prima y arrugó la nariz. Los otros tres siguieron como borregos a Black y la barrieron con la mirada, empezando a murmurar algo que no podía yo escuchar.

¿Qué hacía yo aquí?  
Me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué a Bellatrix.  
_-Sólo dilo y ya. _– Lo dije en mi mente. Bellatrix era mucho mejor leyendo mentes que palabras.

-Potter, eres el afortunado de tenerme como pareja para el baile de navidad. Quiero que estés decente y que no lleves a tu perro faldero a tu lado,- le regaló una enorme sonrisa. Sí, perro faldero se refería a Sirius Black.- ni al gordo con cara extraña-Peter Pettigrew- ni a tu amigo el pobre.-Remus Lupin…- Y lo digo en serio.- Bellatrix; siempre tan encantadora.

Potter no dijo nada. Más bien sólo levantó una ceja y dejó sin habla a los otros tres, al igual que al interpelado.

-¿…Gracias?- Potter murmuró sin saber bien qué decir. Sirius parecía furioso y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Nada más por el momento.- Bellatrix dio media vuelta, me jaló del brazo y me llevó fuera de la biblioteca para luego hacer un gesto de asco y reír cínicamente como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Tu turno, mi querido Crouch.

_**SEIS DÍAS DESPUÉS**_

¿Cómo explicar mi situación?

Para empezar. Odié a Dumbledore más de lo que ya lo hacía. Primero; había invitado a mi padre al baile de navidad. ¡Una idea nefasta! Ahora tendré que andar todo el baile con una sonrisa hipócrita ante él y sus amigos. Segundo; su fantástica idea de ir con alguien que jamás hubiéramos esperado ir me había conducido a dos rechazos. ¡Sí, yo, a dos rechazos! Pobres ingenuas, para empezar Lily Evans me rechazó que porque había quedado de ir al baile con Sirius Black... ¡Oh si! Gran opción, Evans.  
Luego Molly Prewett, me dijo que no iría al baile de navidad. ¡Ve con Merlín, Prewett! Que conste que yo no traigo nada contra las pelirrojas.

Había acabado yendo con la hermana extraña de Bellatrix; Andrómeda Black.  
Jamás me había llevado con ella. Éramos dos polos muy opuestos y podía estresarme con facilidad al tenerla a mi lado. No, nunca me llevé bien con ella. Parecía siempre tener otras cosas en la cabeza.  
Bueno, aunque sea estaba consciente que su sangre era pura y que no era tan mala influencia como las otras pelirrojas o como la pareja de Bella…

En fin. El día del baile llegó. Me vestí formal, por supuesto. Esto no podía salir peor.  
Me quedé de ver con Andrómeda en el jardín, para poder entrar juntos al Gran Comedor. Para que todo el mundo atestiguara mi vergüenza…

**Una hora más tarde…**

La noche ya se dejaba contemplar y las estrellas se podían vislumbrar desde donde yo estaba parado. Sabía que no tardaba ella en llegar, digo, más le valía. Repito; no podía ser esto peor.  
Llevaba ya una hora esperándola. Bueno, tenía que ver las ventajas; así no sería de los primeros en entrar al Gran Comedor, digamos que sería más discreto.

Una sombra de estatura más baja que yo se dejó ver en la oscuridad, por los leves rayos de la luna creciente.

Ojalá y fuera Andrómeda. Era una sombra esbelta y caminaba con los brazos enfrente, topándose con ramas.

-¡Auch!- Sí, era Andrómeda. Lo pude afirmar por el rezongar tan común en ella.

-Cuidado con las ramas- avisé, cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en un árbol.

Andrómeda se acercó a mí, aún con los brazos frente a la cara y con hojas en el cabello.

-¿No pudiste escoger un lugar más normal, Crouch?- su voz era sofocada por sus brazos, que aún no los bajaba.

-¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo normal?- Bufé y me acerqué a la que sería mi pareja de baile.-Baja ya los brazos, nadie aquí te va a ver más que yo.- Hice lo que no debí de haber hecho jamás. Tomé sus brazos con delicadeza y los aparté de su rostro, dejándolo libre…-Vaya…

-¿Qué?- Andrómeda abrió mucho los ojos y de nuevo se llevó las manos a la cara.- ¿Qué tengo?

-Nada, nada.- Dije rápidamente y le quité de nuevo las manos del rostro.

No supe qué me pasó. Ese rostro jamás lo había visto en mi vida. Ella no era Andrómeda ¿O sí? ¿Qué fue lo que vi?

La admiré. Ella era verdaderamente hermosa (Para mi gusto era mucho más hermosa que Bellatrix), era muy sobria en la manera en la que se arreglaba, con su cabello castaño y largo, aún con ramas y hojas en el cabello le hacían ver de muy buena manera, su rostro era tan delicado y fino como una flor. Sus ojos eran enormes y eran grises, contrastaban muy bien con su cabello y su nariz fina, larga y recta. Sus labios eran carnosos y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío.  
Algo se había hecho esa noche para lucir así o quizá era un encantamiento. Fuera lo que fuera, ella se veía muy bien esa noche.  
Llevaba un vestido rojo, adornado con plumas de fénix y sus hombros estaban desnudos a la vista, resplandeciendo a la luz de la pálida luna.

-Te lastimaste- Le dije y toqué el rasguño que se había hecho en la mejilla, a causa de las ramas de los árboles.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por un momento que me pareció largo.

-No me duele…-Fue lo que dijo y entonces ella se alejó de mí.

Estábamos en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts, y había un baile que nos esperaba.

-Vamos entonces al baile- propuse y le extendí mi mano, ofreciéndosela. Más ella no la tomó.

-Entonces... ¿Si iremos?- Andrómeda me miró, como si estuviera temerosa de algo y su voz era apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué no iríamos?

-Crouch, no quiero ir.- Se negó de repente. Bajé mi mano y me puse tenso. No sabía entonces qué hacer, ir al baile era como una obligación para mí.

-Andrómeda…tenemos que ir. No creo que sea una opción- me extrañé demasiado.- Debemos de ir.

-No Barty. Tú debes de ir, yo no.

Y entonces exploté.

-Me hubieras dicho esto desde antes. Si no querías que yo fuera tu pareja me lo hubieras dicho en la cara en ese momento ¡No ahora!- me empecé a exaltar y sí, estaba enojado. Me pude haber evitado todas estas tonterías de arreglo, me pude evitar otra vergüenza y pude haber faltado al baile…

-No, Barty…

-No, Andrómeda. No estuvo bien lo que hiciste…

-Bartemius, escúchame.

-¡No, tú escúchame a mí…!

-¡Barty!- Andrómeda tomó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza- Jamás te quise decir que no.

Bajé la mirada y me solté de las manos de Black, indignado, pero más tranquilo.

-No quiero ir a ese baile…Es un baile hipócrita. Simplemente, no puedo ir. ¿Sabes qué se sentirá pasar por esas puertas donde todos están con una pareja que no quieren? Tú me escogiste por eso, Crouch, porque jamás me hubieras escogido antes.

Me dejó pensando… Sus palabras eran muy ciertas pero pensé que no le afectaría ese hecho.

-Es por eso que no quiero ir. No tengo nada contra ti.

Me mordí el labio pensativo y luego se me ocurrió algo que compensara mi "grosería".

-Muy bien, no iremos al baile.

Andrómeda abrió mucho los ojos y me miró dubitativa, con un brillo en sus ojos grises.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- no dije nada más.- Andrómeda Black ¿Seguirás siendo aún mi pareja del baile?

El brillo de sus ojos se fundió y su rostro se torció en una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo contesta. ¿Sí o no?

-Sí.

-Gracias…Dime una cosa más ¿Me seguirás?

-¿A dónde? Crouch, esto se pone raro.

-Limítate a contestar, Meeda- le dije como Bellatrix le decía a su hermana mediana.

-Sí…Te seguiré- Susurró y se quedó tensa donde estaba.

-Ven, entonces.- Dije y me alejé de ella.

Caminé con rumbo a un lugar que yo conocía en uno de esos tantos recorridos nocturnos que me ayudaban a despejarme de la escuela o de mi odioso padre.  
Entramos al Bosque Prohibido y sentí la presencia de Andrómeda muy cerca de mí, temerosa por saber en dónde entrabamos, sin embargo ella no falló en su palabra. Sonreí.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Barty… ¿Esto es el bosque prohibido?- Ella estaba pálida y sus ojos recorrían el lugar con miedo.

-Tranquila, no te pasará nada conmigo. Lo prometo- dije con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. Ella recuperó un poco de color, pero aún estaba asustada.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Ya verás.

Saqué mi varita y empecé a susurrar hechizos, dándole luz de velas al lugar, luego hice un hechizo a un hongo que me encontré por ahí y logré que una suave melodía se dejara escuchar.

Me acerqué de nuevo a Andrómeda y sin preguntar tomé sus manos y las puse sobre mis hombros, alrededor de mi cuello. Tomé con cuidado su cintura y le sonreí de medio lado, con algo sincero al parecer. Empecé a dar vueltas lentamente, mirando solamente su expresión.

-¿Qué…?

-No querías ir a un baile hipócrita. Te traje a otro lugar para demostrarte que no soy hipócrita. Aparte así aprovecharemos el vestido y el traje costoso y el arreglo, ¿No crees?

Andrómeda sonrió y me siguió el paso de la canción. La canción era una vieja canción que mi padre nos ponía a menudo cuando llegaba a casa.

-Eres más agradable de lo que pensé, Crouch.

-No todos somos lo que parecemos y no siempre somos como pretendemos.

-¿Estás fingiendo en este momento?

-Puede ser.

-¿Me estás mintiendo?

-Puede ser.

Andrómeda no dijo nada más, pero no borró esa sonrisa con la que continuó bailando conmigo.

-Dime algo… ¿Con quién ibas a ir realmente al baile?- Pregunté por simple curiosidad…Bueno, fuera de mentiras, le pregunté para saber quién era su "pretendiente".

-Con Ted Tonks- respondió y un leve rubor se asomó en sus mejillas. Sentí un sentimiento extraño en el estómago, pero no dije nada.

-¿Y tú?

-Jamás tuve opciones.- Dije con sinceridad. ¿Pero qué hacía? No debía de seguir siendo tan sincero con todas las personas.

-Me agradas Barty. Es lindo lo que hiciste hoy por mí.- levantó la mirada y me miró a los ojos.

Sonreí con… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Ternura? No, no podía ser, pero lo estaba haciendo.  
La miré a los ojos grandes y grises y ella no separó su vista de los míos.  
Inconscientemente me estaba acercando más a ella y nuestros pasos ya no se movían, nos quedamos parados ahí. Seguíamos escuchando la canción, pero al parecer cada quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
Acorté la distancia que quedaba y primero rocé sus labios, para luego besarlos como quería. Parecía suavidad. Ella me devolvió el beso a mi sorpresa.

En ese momento maldije a Ted Tonks. En ese momento entendí que Andrómeda Black sería platónica para mí siempre y en ese momento entendí que no iba a querer a nadie como esa noche la quise a ella…


End file.
